


The Wish

by blueeyedcherry



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedcherry/pseuds/blueeyedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie King dreads the holidays. The single mom of three finds herself in a bind that leaves her wondering if she'll have to cancel Christmas. Will the season come and go with no joy? Or will a miracle arrive just in time to save Christmas? *AH/OOC*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a part of the Countdown to 2014 - Fact or Fiction. 
> 
> Christmastime is by far my favorite time of the year. The lights, the hot cider, the music, the cookies, and the general ambiance put me on cloud nine from the end of November until about the middle of January. I've never written a Christmas themed piece before, so I was plenty happy to whip this one up!
> 
> Thanks again to breath-of-twilight for taking the time to organize the countdowns and do the posting!
> 
> Thank you for taking time to stop by and read this little story. I love to hear your thoughts, so please share them if you'd like!
> 
> As with my other piece, you can hazard a guess at fact or fiction while reading, and I'll give an answer at the end!
> 
> \- N.
> 
> Characters belong to SM. Everything that happens to them belongs to me.

 

**Banner by[beegurl13](http://www.fanfiction.net/~beegurl13)**

 

" _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…"_

Rosalie King resisted the urge to roll her eyes and plastered a big, fake smile on her face. As a girl she'd grown to love this song. Now, while it played for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, she decided she never wanted to hear it again.

"Do you think they'll ever get a new rotation of Christmas music around here?" Bella Cullen grumbled from the seat next to her. Rose simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?"

Fifteen customers and two more rounds of rocking jingle bells later, the bank closed down and the tellers busied themselves with their end of shift tasks.

"We're heading over to MainStreet for drinks after this," Bella said, making small talk as she counted out her cash drawer. "You should come with!"

"Tonight's not a good night," Rose answered automatically.

"C'mon, Rosie! Emmett's going too," Bella wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I really can't. I need to get new tires on the van before any more snow falls, and that's going to cost me everything I have saved up." She'd never divulge personal information like that to her other co-workers. She and Bella had become good friends during the two years they'd worked together at First Bank, however, and she knew she could trust her not to say anything – or pass judgment.

"Nonsense, silly girl. Drinks are on me! Edward got his Christmas bonus, and I am more than happy to spread the holiday cheer to those I care about."

Rose bit her lip and thought about Bella's offer. On one hand, it would be great to get out. When she wasn't working, Rose took on the role of a single mother to three beautiful children. Needless to say, nights out with friends were few and far between, especially around the holidays. On the other hand, she hated looking like a charity case. She knew Bella had good intentions, but since her divorce earlier that year, Rose had prided herself on being independent – especially when it came to finances.

"Can I take a rain check?" Bella's face morphed into a pout, but Rose could see understanding in her eyes.

"I suppose. Are you coming to the company holiday party next week?"

Rose nodded. "I can't miss that. Peter would have too many questions." Peter was their branch manager. He was a nosy bastard who had no compassion for his employees. As a result, Rose had tried to keep knowledge of her divorce to a minimum.

"Fuck Peter," Bella said, locking her cash drawer and standing. "He goes to these things hoping that someone will get drunk and provide him with water cooler gossip. He's scum."

Rose smiled and locked her own drawer up. "Tell me how you really feel about the situation."

"You don't want to know." The two women made their way to the employee lounge, where they clocked out and bundled up in their winter attire. The closer it got to Christmas, the colder the air seemed, and as Rose wrapped the thick wool scarf around her neck she was reminded for the umpteenth time why she disliked winter.

"Have a cocktail for me tonight," she told Bella, giving her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're sure you need to take a rain check?" The tiny brunette fixed her big, brown eyes on Rose.

"I'm sure. But thank you for the invitation! I promise I'll take you up on it next time!" A horn honked behind them, and the two women turned to see Edward's Tahoe pulling up. He rolled the driver's window down and stuck his head out.

"Rosalie King, you get more beautiful with each day that passes."

"If beautiful means overworked and tired as a dog, then you're spot on."

"Aren't you coming out with us?" Edward asked as Bella climbed carefully into the passenger seat. Rose shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Duty calls at home."

"She'll be at the holiday party," Bella piped up, leaning over her husband and waving out the window.

"She better be." Edward winked and put the truck in gear, honking the horn once more before pulling away from the curb.

Rose crossed the street to where her van waited, starting the vehicle and brushing off the thin layer of snow that coated the windows before beginning the three-block commute home. Prior to getting married, small town suburban life had terrified her. Now Rose loved it. Or maybe it was simply the suburb she lived in that she loved.

Hopkins was one of the inner-ring suburbs to the west of Minneapolis. It was on the small side, both in size and population, with a total of about 17,000 residents. Her ex had grown up nearby, and when the time came for him and Rose to pick a place to settle down and raise a family, it was his first choice. Now, ten years and one bitter divorce later, she and the kids remained in the home they had once shared in the small downtown area of the city. Royce, on the other hand, was back in Chicago, living his life in the Midwest metropolis that had originally brought them together.

As she pulled into her driveway and cut the engine, Rose felt the usual bitterness that accompanied thoughts of her ex husband. She had met Royce King while studying at the University of Illinois at Chicago. She was studying art history, he was studying finance, and they had bonded over their shared love of the Blackhawks and craft beer one night at a mutual friend's party. They got married just before graduation, and moved to Minnesota shortly after so Royce could work at the accounting firm his father was a partner at. She got pregnant with their oldest, a sweet blonde beauty named Joey, a year after they moved. Money was never an issue for the king family, so Royce convinced Rose to stop looking for a gallery job and stay at home with the baby. Two years later their son Chris was born, and four years after that she got pregnant with their youngest, David.

By that time their marriage had started to suffer. Royce was more interested in advancing his career than being a father to his children, a fact that they had spent many a night arguing over. He became bitter about her staying at home, despite the fact that he was the one who originally insisted on it, so Rose had picked up part-time hours at the bank in hopes of mending the fences that were quickly crumbling. Her newfound job upset Royce even more, and he accused her of not being there for him or the kids. When she found out she was pregnant with David, Rose had hoped the announcement would act as a point for them to start over and work on becoming a family again. Unfortunately it hadn't worked that way, and when she sat down with Royce to share the news, he surprised her with divorce papers.

David had just turned four months a week earlier, which meant the divorce had been finalized for six. Royce let her keep the house and have full custody of the children. Unfortunately, that meant she inherited all of the associated costs as well. Her former in-laws had offered to pay off the home, but Rose turned them down. She refused to become one of those women who allowed others to take care of her. Instead, she took a full-time position at the bank, moved her mother up from Chicago to look after the kids, and started doing some freelance graphic design work in her spare time. She earned just enough to make ends meet, but not quite enough to splurge on nights out at the bar with friends.

A tap on the van window startled her, and she turned to find her mother standing next to the vehicle. She cracked the door open and shivered at the cold air.

"Are you okay? You've been sitting out here for a half an hour." The older woman's brow was creased with worry.

"I'm fine, ma. I was just thinking about some things." Rose cut the engine and climbed out of the van. Rebecca Hale slid her arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"It gets easier. I promise."

Tears prickled the back of Rose's eyelids, but she gave her mom a small smile. "For me, the kids, or you?"

"All of the above. I'm not the one who matters here, however. It's you and the three precious faces inside that do."

"Of course you matter, ma. I know this hasn't been easy on you either."

"I love you and those kids more than anything in this world, Rosalie. I'll always be here to help, regardless of how easy – or not – it is."

The tears finally spilled over, and Rose turned to wrap her mom up in a hug.

"Mommy!" Joey's voice carried across the yard. "Chris put a pea up David's nose and he can't get it out!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart," Rose said, wiping at her eyes.

Her kids kept her strong, even in her greatest moments of weakness.

Rose took a deep breath and put what she called her "mommy mask" on.

She could shed all the tears she wanted later in the privacy of her bedroom.

She would not, however, shed any in front of her children.

**-TW-**

"What am I going to do about Christmas?" It was early Saturday morning and the kids were still in bed, which meant Rose could discuss her holiday woes freely with her mom.

"Has Royce sent you anything?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope. Six months and I have yet to receive a single child support payment. He doesn't even call regularly to talk to the kids."

"That's ridiculous." Rebecca set a cup of coffee in front of her daughter and took a seat across from her at the kitchen table. "It's not like the man needs to worry about money. Have you heard anything from his parents?"

 _Not since I told them their money is no good here_ , Rose thought. She hadn't told her mom about the Kings' offer to pay off the house. She knew Rebecca would chastise her for refusing their help. The only person who understood her reasoning was Bella, and even she had taken a while to come around. "Not in months. I'm sure they'll have gifts sent over."

"I bought some things for them myself, and I know Alice and Jasper just put some things in the mail too. They'll have gifts, Rose."

"From their grandparents and aunt, yes, but not from their mother." She curled her fingers around the coffee mug, letting the heat seep through the ceramic and warm her hands. "What kind of mother doesn't get her children Christmas presents?"

Rebecca reached across the table and covered her daughter's hands with her own. "The kind who supports an entire household independently. It's not an easy job, sweetheart."

"We don't even have a tree," Rose pointed out. "We always had an elaborate one when Royce was here." A few tears had already streaked down her cheeks, and she could feel more coming. These days, the tears always sat just below the surface, waiting for the prime opportunity to release.

"You don't need to have a tree to celebrate Christmas. It's about giving and being with family and everyone knowing how much they're loved. The material parts – the tree, the decorations, the lights – are all just for show."

"Tell that to a six year old," Rose mumbled.

"We'll make this work," Rebecca declared, taking a large sip of coffee and standing. "Nobody will go without Christmas. You'll see."

Rose watched on in silence as her mom got busy preparing breakfast. Christmas was ten short days away, and she had no idea what she was going to do. She'd started tucking away a few bucks here and there earlier that summer, but now the van needed new tires, and she had medical bills from Chris' bout with pneumonia to cover, and those two things were going to eat up her savings. She knew Rebecca was right about the commercial aspects of Christmas. In the grand scheme of things, the presents, the tree, and the trimmings didn't matter. But in the mind of a child that was all there was during the holiday. And even though everyone around her understood her circumstances, Rose didn't want her kids' first Christmas without their father present to be a bust.

"Nana?" Rose looked up and saw Chris pad into the kitchen, teddy bear in one hand and blankie in the other.

"Yes, angel?" Rebecca answered, glancing over her shoulder.

"Make me a waffle," the little boy said matter-of-factly.

"Christopher King, what do you say to your nana if you want her to make you a waffle?"

"Sorry, mommy." The little boy smiled sheepishly and looked up at his grandma. "Pleeeeeeeeassssseeeeee?"

"Of course I'll make you a waffle, Little Man. I'm making cream cheese eggs too!" Rebecca turned away from the stove long enough to plant a kiss on her grandson's forehead.

"Yummmmmmmmmmm," he said, dropping his blanket on the floor and dancing in a circle with his teddy bear.

Rose stood and placed her empty mug in the sink. "I'm going to get David up. Chris, can you tell you sister to come down for breakfast?"

"Yes, mommy." The four-year-old spitting image of her ex husband ran across the room and threw his arms around her legs. Rose knelt down, giving him a big hug and kiss on his cheek.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Rose could hear David's coos and giggles floating down the hall. The sounds made her smile. The life inside the crib a few hundred feet away was so precious and innocent. He didn't know what it felt like to be betrayed by those you love or to have to wonder where your next meal was going to come from. All he knew was what he was shown each day, and that was unconditional love.

As she made her way down the hall to her beautiful baby boy, a small ray of happiness warmed her up inside.

Everything around her was slowly falling to pieces, but little moments like that were enough to warm her half-broken heart.

**-TW-**

The Chanhassen Dinner Theater was decorated to match the season. White Christmas lights adorned the front awning, and small, elaborately decorated trees were placed throughout the lobby. Rose smoothed the front of the dress she wore and took a sip of wine. Her brown hair was tucked up in a loose bun and her chocolate colored eyes had the faintest hint of makeup brimming them.

"When are they seating us?" Edward, who had complained of being hungry since they picked Rose up, was now beginning to get irritated as well.

"Peter said cocktail hour lasted until five thirty. They should seat us in a few minutes," Bella answered. A blush covered her cheeks, and Rose could tell her friend was upset with her husband's behavior.

"I can't believe they didn't have more hors d'oeuvres," Edward grumbled.

"Perhaps you should have eaten one of the twenty times I suggested it earlier?" Bella side eyed him and grabbed her friend's hand. "Join me in the restroom?"

"If you want to bitch about me you can do it right here."

"I don't want to bitch about you, Edward, I want to take a piss. Is that okay?"

"Godspeed," he mumbled, flicking his wrist in the direction of the restrooms. Bella rolled her eyes and pulled Rose across the room.

"He's being such an asshole today," she said when they were finally alone.

"Did something happen?" Rose furrowed her brow in confusion. In the two years she'd known Bella, she could count the times she'd seen her and Edward argue on one hand.

"Work has him stressed, but that's no reason to take it out on me." Rose nodded her agreement, and listened in silence while Bella told her about the two big projects that were consuming Edward's time.

"Some days I wonder why I ever got married." Bella hoisted herself up on the vanity and pulled an electric cigarette from her purse.

"You got married because you love him. And he loves you."

"I know that, Rose. But times like this make me question my judgment."

"Every couple has their spats. If you didn't have any, then I'd see cause for concern." Rose reached out and squeezed her best friend's hand. "Edward thinks you hung the moon, and I know you feel that way about him too. So, let's get back out there, see if we can find some food for his grumpy ass, and try to enjoy the rest of our evening."

Bella cracked a small smile and hugged her friend. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bells. Even when you freak out over nothing." Bella punched her lightly in the arm and slid off the countertop. Rose slipped out the restroom door, coming to a halt when her eyes fell on Edward.

"What the hell are you stopping for?" Bella followed her friend's eyes. The rest of the employees had started to file into the dinner theater area, but Edward lingered behind, chatting to none other than Emmett McCarty.

"Why is he talking to Emmett?"

Bella laughed. "Well, they _did_ go to high school together…"

"Fucking small world!" Rose's cheeks flamed with embarrassment when Emmett turned and waved in her direction.

One-night stands weren't typically her thing, but two months earlier, she'd had one with Emmett McCarty. He was a mortgage loan officer at the bank, and he'd had his eye on Rose since she first started working there. She couldn't deny the fact that he was good looking. At 6'2", he had an athletic body, short blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a set of gorgeous dimples that accompanied his ever-present smile.

They'd got to talking at the last work happy hour she went to. He was divorced as well, far less jaded than Rose when it came to romance, and searching for a good woman to settle down and start a family with. She was lonely, a bit more than tipsy, and longing for the touch of a man, which she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. One thing led to another, and eventually they ended up back at his place…

_His hands gripped her hips tightly as soon as the door closed behind them. Rose dropped her purse to the floor, linking her fingers behind his neck and pulling his face to hers. She slid her tongue across his lips, eliciting a moan from Emmett that granted her the access she was looking for. His hands roamed up her back as their tongues danced together, exploring one another for the first time._

" _We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he whispered gruffly, fingers hovering just above the zipper on her dress. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol, her need for contact, or genuine emotion, but what she saw staring back at her was a mixture of desire, concern, and the kind of longing she had felt for Royce at the beginning of their courtship._

" _I want to," she said, pulling him to her once more. His lips traveled down the side of her neck and across one bare shoulder, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. He slid the zipper of her dress down slowly, watching as the fabric fell away from her skin and pooled at her feet._

" _You're beautiful," he said, causing her to blush. His tongue found her nipple, and she gasped as he sucked the sensitive skin between his lips._

" _Oh, God," she moaned, sliding her fingers through his hair._

" _He's not here right now," Emmett joked, dropping to his knees and peppering the sides and front of her abdomen with kisses. He pressed his tongue flat against the silky fabric of her thong and inhaled deeply. Her scent surrounded him, and it took all the strength he had to resist ripping the flimsy garment off of her._

" _Please," she moaned as he began to assault her over the top of her last remaining piece of clothing. He hooked his fingers in the straps of the thong and slid it down her legs, tossing it and her already discarded dress on the floor behind him and standing up._

" _This way," he commanded, taking her hand and leading her across the room to the sofa. He gently pushed her down onto the leather and kneeled before her. He pressed his palms flat against the inside of her thighs and spread her legs apart. Her skin was swollen, pink, and glistening with the arousal that she felt._

_He slid one finger through her slick folds and pinched her clit lightly. Her pussy throbbed as she watched him close his eyes and slip his finger into his mouth._

" _Beautiful and delicious," Emmett mumbled. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against her clit. Rose sucked in a breath, and he took the noise for what it was – a signal for him to keep going. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to lap at her bare skin. He swirled the tip of his tongue around her opening and tasted her juices before sliding it through her hot folds and flicking it teasingly against her clit._

" _Emmett," she moaned, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. Her breath became more labored as he worked her over with his tongue, and soon her back arched off the couch and her thighs clamped down on either side of his head._

" _Fuck, Emmett! Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Starbursts decorated the back of her eyelids and a thousand sparks fired off in her belly. She felt like she was floating in ecstasy while violent explosions went off around her._

" _I can't wait to be inside of you," Emmett drawled. Rose watched in silence as he stood and stripped off his clothing. Just when she thought a man couldn't be more physically perfect, her eyes met the lines of his sculpted abs._

" _I've wanted this for so long." He grabbed his already-stiff cock in his hand and jerked it roughly. "From the moment we first met, I knew King didn't know how to treat a woman. I just wanted to show you how it felt to be loved – in and out of the bedroom."_

_He continued to slide his hand up and down his shaft as he kneeled on the couch next to her. Rose slid down until she was lying before him with her legs on either side of his. Emmett grabbed his jeans from the floor and withdrew a condom from his wallet. He rolled it down his length and slid the head of his cock over her clit._

" _So wet," he said, rubbing his hardness across her skin. She pushed her hips toward him hungrily, and he lined himself up with her entrance._

" _Mmm," she moaned as he slid into her. He was bigger than Royce, but not overly huge, and before he even started to move, Rose knew Emmett could hit places in her that no man had before._

_He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. Their eyes met and he pulled out, only to thrust back in hard. "I want to be gentle, but I don't think I can," he gritted out. His chest brushed against her nipples, and Rose sucked in a breath._

" _Then don't," she whispered. That was all the encouragement he needed. His head fell to her shoulder and he began to fuck her hard and fast. His hands found her hips once more, and he pressed her body down into the leather._

" _Yes!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her heels into the groove beneath his ass. He thrust deeply in response, and she felt the head of his cock graze over the sensitive patch of nerves inside of her._

" _Right there?" he asked, taking note of how her body responded to his ministrations. "Yes, there's the spot."_

_Rose opened her mouth to confirm his declaration, but a wanton cry was all that came out. The feel of his sweaty skin and the sound of their bodies making contact brought her close to the edge. When he moved one hand between her legs and began rubbing his thumb against her clit, Rose was done for._

" _UNGH!" she cried out, fisting his hair in her hands and thrusting her hips up to meet his movements. He pressed his thumb harder against her sensitive skin and continued hammering into her. When he felt her pussy walls start to flutter around him, his eyes rolled back in his head. A second orgasm tore through her just as his movements became frantic._

" _Oh, God, I'm going to come, I'm going to come." He slammed into her once more, and then stilled his movements as he found his own release._

_Pulling out of her, Emmett slid down the couch and wrapped his arms around Rose's lower abdomen, resting his head lightly on her stomach._

" _That was incredible," he said softly. Rose hummed her agreement and closed her eyes. Her fingers found his hair, and as she began to run them through it absentmindedly, she couldn't help but think of how good the whole situation felt; how – dare she say it – right it felt._

She'd spent the night, only to sneak out and do the walk of shame home the next morning. Emmett had tried to call her more than once. He'd even asked her out on several dates. Rose always gave him the cold shoulder, however, and eventually he took the hint and stopped trying.

It wasn't that she didn't like Emmett; that was far from the truth. He'd been on her mind ever since that September night. She didn't want to drag anyone else into her already fucked up life, however, so she chose to leave him – and their situation – alone.

"Look who I found at the coat check," Edward said with a grin. Emmett's eyes traveled up the length of her body before settling on her face.

"It's good to see you," he said, leaning in to give Rose a kiss on the cheek. "You look incredible.

"Thanks. And it's good to see you too." She smiled and clutched her evening bag tight against her.

"Did you come with anyone special?" Bella asked, making small talk as the four of them entered the theater area.

"Nope. Although I could think of someone who would fit the bill." Emmett glanced at Rose out the side of his eye. The small gesture made her already flaming-with-a-blush cheeks glow even more.

"Why don't you join us?" Edward gestured to the empty fourth chair next to where Rose would sit. "We only RSVPd to Peter for three."

"You don't mind?" Emmett's question was for all of them, but his eyes were on Rose while he spoke it.

"It's fine," she said, not wanting to look – or act – rude at a company event. There was no need to give out ammunition to her boss, or anyone else in the branch for that matter.

Emmett pulled her chair out before Rose had a chance to. She smiled tightly and took a seat. Dinner was served before the performance, and Peter had just gotten onstage to give his annual holiday speech.

"That ass," Bella muttered, taking a swig of wine. Edward chuckled and squeezed her hand gently.

"Thank you for coming out tonight," their boss began. "The holidays are a hectic time, but it's nice to have a chance to celebrate them with the faces we get to see each and every day."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Give me a break."

Peter continued. "As you all know, First Bank is proud to give back to the local Hopkins community, especially during the holidays. This year we've decided to 'adopt' a family in the community who is in need of a little extra help and cheer this Christmas."

Rose felt the color drain from her cheeks. She's completely forgotten about the annual holiday donation collection. In a few minutes, Peter would send around donation envelopes, and all she had was a measly five-dollar bill in her purse.

"The bank has decided to match employee contributions this year," Peter went on. "The family will receive Christmas dinner, a tree, and an assortment of gifts for the household members. So, I – and the First Bank management team – ask that you place your contribution in one of the envelopes that Jessica is passing around. Information on the family will be posted in the branch next Monday."

Rose reached in her purse and pulled the five dollars out discreetly. When the envelope got to her, she tucked the money in as quickly as she could, hoping that nobody – especially Emmett – saw the amount she'd donated.

"Who picked the family?" Bella wondered aloud while Edward deposited a stack of twenties into the envelope.

"Maybe the mayor suggested them or something?" Edward offered.

"Maybe," Emmett agreed.

Rose listened as they continued to discuss the charitable act. As always, her mind had returned to her own family's problems, and the solution that she feared – and somehow knew – wouldn't come. She couldn't help but feel guilty for celebrating the holidays when her children wouldn't get anything to celebrate with.

As waiters began to bring out food, Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_I wish someone – or something – would show me how to make things better – for me, for mom, and especially for the kids._

Now, if only wishes like these would come true.

**-TW-**

Four days later, Rose still didn't have a solution. Christmas Eve was there, she'd taken the night off from work, and as she stood at the stove stirring a packet of processed powdery cheese into a pot of soggy macaroni, she couldn't help but feel like a failure in the parenting department.

"Nana told me why we're having mac and cheese." Joey's words startled Rose, and the wooden spoon she'd been holding fell to the floor. _Oh, mom, you didn't._

"And why is that, sweet girl?"

"Because it's Santa Clause's favorite, and he can smell it from all the way up in the sky."

Rose smiled. Her mom was a genius. "That's right, Jo-Jo. And you know what else Santa Clause loves?"

"Cookies and milk?"

"Mmm hmm. Did you and grandma make a special cookie plate yesterday?"

Joey nodded enthusiastically. "Grandma let me pick out the cookies."

"I bet you picked the best ones!" Rose wrapped her arms around her daughter and squeezed her in a tight hug. "Go wash up and tell nana dinner is almost ready."

"NANA!" the blonde beauty yelled as she ran across the kitchen. "Dinner is ready and we have to wash our hands!"

Rose tossed the dirty wooden spoon into the sink and started getting dishes and silverware together. She was about to set the table when the doorbell rang.

"Ma? Can you get that?" she shouted.

"I'm changing David," Rebecca yelled back. Rose let out a frustrated sigh and set the stack of plates in the center of the table. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, wiping her hands on the front of her jeans. As she neared the door, she swore she could hear people singing Christmas carols. _What the hell?_

"Who-?" Rose's words stopped abruptly when she opened the door and caught sight of the scene in front of her house. Edward and Bella stood before her, holding two large bags full of presents. Bank employees were scattered across her lawn, setting up Christmas decorations and stringing lights in the trees. Peter and Emmett were busy unloading a large tree from the back of Emmett's truck, and others were waiting behind her friends with grocery bags full of food.

"Merry Christmas!" Bella winked and stepped around Rose and into the house.

"Who's at the door?" Rebecca entered the front room and stopped. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her lips with her hand. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out. Instead, a steady stream of tears began falling from her eyes.

"Where should we put the tree?" Peter asked when he and Emmett reached the door.

"This way, gentlemen," Edward said, winking at Rose and kissing the top of her head. Bella sidled up next to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," she whispered once more. Rose turned to face her and shook her head in disbelief.

"What is all this?"

"We adopted you," Bella said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the family Peter was talking about when he passed out the donation envelopes last week," Bella explained. More tears welled up behind Rose's eyes.

"I don't understand. How did he know?" Bella simply smiled and looked across the room. Rose followed her gaze and was surprised by who she saw. "Emmett told him?"

"He left out the gory details, but yes."

"Why would he do that?"

"He cares a lot about you, Rose. It wasn't just a one-night fling for him, sweetie. And even though you've done your best to avoid his advances, he just wants to see you –and the kids – happy." Bella squeezed her friend's shoulder supportively. "We've all seen the toll this year has taken on you, and yet you continue to forge ahead. You work, you take care of three amazing children, you support an entire household on your own, and even when things aren't going as planned, you still manage to keep a smile on your face. If anyone deserves to have a Merry Christmas, it's you."

Rose said nothing to Bella. Instead, she threw her arms around her friend and allowed her silent tears to transform into full on sobs.

Joey ran into the room and tugged on Rebecca's pants. "Nana, Nana! Can you help put the angel on the tree?"

"Of course, sweetheart." The older woman scooped her granddaughter up in her arms and headed for the living room. Rose and Bella followed close behind. Strings of lights and beautiful ornaments decorated the tree that Edward, Emmett, and Peter had set up. Dozens of presents sat in piles beneath the branches, and stockings now hung on the main wall. Emmett removed the plastic covering from the angel tree topper and handed it to Joey with a smile. Rebecca held the girl up and everyone watched on as she slid the beautiful decoration onto the tree's pointed top.

"It's perfect," Emmett said with a wink. She smiled and nodded at him through her fresh stream of tears.

Emmett was right.

Everything about that night screamed perfection.

**-TW-**

Three hours later the bank crew had finished decorating the house – inside and out – and had started piling back into the cars they arrived in.

"Thank you so much, Peter." Rose smiled at her boss who, for the first time, she could see compassion in.

"You're welcome!" He went in to shake her hand, but Rose grabbed him up in a hug instead.

"I'll see you Wednesday," she said with a smile. Peter simply nodded and headed out.

"Merry Christmas, Rosie," Bella whispered, giving her best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you two so much." Rose looked back and forth between Edward and Bella and smiled.

"We love you too," Edward said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her against him. When he pulled away, he withdrew an envelope from the inside of his coat and handed it to Rose. "This is a little something from the guys at my office."

Just when she thought the tears had dried up, someone did something to make them start all over again. "Edward, you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't. But, I wanted to, and so did they."

Rose held the card tightly in her hands and sniffled. "What would I do without the two of you in my life?"

"Go crazy?" Bella joked.

"Too late," Rose laughed.

"I know you have all the fixings for a grand Christmas dinner tomorrow, but you're welcome to come by my parents' place if you'd like," Edward said, grabbing Bella's hand. "Carlisle and Esme would love to see you and the kids."

"Thanks, Edward. We'll think about it." Rose gave her friends a small wave and watched as they disappeared down the street to where Edward's truck was parked. Once everyone had cleared out of the house, Rose locked up the front door and made her way to the kitchen.

"Mom…" her words trailed off when she saw Emmett sitting at the table. He had a cup of cider in his hand and a smile on his face.

"She put the kids to bed and went to read," he explained. Rose took a seat across from him and blew out a shaky breath.

"Why are you still here?" she wondered. Emmett's face fell, and she hurried to explain. "I didn't mean it like that, Emmett. It's just that I haven't treated you very well after that night. If I was you, I wouldn't be sitting across from me right now."

"I'm here because I want to be," he answered simply. "It's not fair, and it never was, for me to expect you to be ready to date anyone after all that you've been through this year. I don't blame you for pushing me away, Rose. I just wish you'd have said something instead of giving me the cold shoulder."

"I wasn't sure what to say." Rose took a deep breath and gave herself a minute to collect her thoughts. "I like you, Emmett. I like you a lot, and that night we spent together only intensified what I already felt. But things were so difficult at home, and I've had so much on my plate since Royce left, that I didn't want to drag you into my own personal circus."

"I understand where you're coming from. But, perhaps you should let me decide whether I want to be a part of any personal circus or not?" Emmett took her hand in his and squeezed it. "For the record, I would love to be part of your personal circus. Because, as crazy as it may get, it seems like an incredible circus to get in on."

Rose shook her head and laughed. It was the first hearty laugh she'd let out in months, and it felt wonderful. "So what now? It's been so long since I've done this."

"We could start with a date," Emmett suggested. "How about dinner and a movie on Friday night?"

Somewhere deep inside, Rose felt a twinge of emotion. It was warm, yet threatened to send chills down her spine and take her breath away. She hadn't felt it since months before Royce filed for divorce, and up until that moment, she wasn't sure she'd ever feel it again. "Dinner and a movie sound perfect."

"Good." Emmett squeezed her hand once more and grinned. The smile Rose wore matched his, and as they sat together at the table in silence, she found herself filled with hope.

Someone out there had heard her wish.

Someone out there had helped to make this the most spectacular Christmas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other piece, this one happens to be factual! However, I can't for the life of me find the link to the RL situation that inspired this. I'll continue searching and with any luck I'll locate it and I can then post it.
> 
> Just a few fun tidbits to add -  
> Hopkins is my hometown. So, it was kinda kool to set a story there.  
> MainStreet is a real bar. In fact, it's the one my social circle frequents.  
> The Chanhassen Dinner Theater is a pretty awesome place. :)
> 
> I may have fallen quite hard for these characters. So, I'm contemplating eventually expanding this into a full-length fic. Right now my mind is on finishing my main WIP and working hard on my other one, but perhaps someday we'll see more of these two and the future past this O/S. :)
> 
> Thanks for coming by to read this! Happy Holidays!
> 
> xo


End file.
